1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical ties, and, more particularly, to electrical ties used to hold wires, cables, tubing and other elongate electrical elements together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convoluted tubing in an electrical assembly is used to carry electrical conductors from one location to another and protect the electrical conductors from damage caused by electrical contact such as may occur during impact or vibration. Electrical convoluted tubing typically includes a plurality of generally parallel, annular convolutions which allow the tubing to be flexed as it extends from one location to another. The tubing may include a longitudinal split along one side thereof allowing the electrical conductors to be inserted or removed therefrom.
To prevent the convoluted tubing from being physically damaged and thereby possibly damage the electrical conductors therein, it is also known to carry the convoluted tubing within a rubber grommet positioned within a cut-out in a mounting bracket. For example, electric motors, engines, household appliances, etc. may include mounting brackets for carrying rubber grommets. The grommet is a separate piece which is first inserted into the cut-out in the mounting bracket. Thereafter, the convoluted tubing, with the electrical conductors therein, is pulled through the opening in the rubber grommet.
It is also known to utilize electrical ties (sometimes called cable ties) to hold the convoluted tubing at various selected locations. Such an electrical tie typically includes a single row of serrations on one side of the elongate strap which engages with a single tooth inside a locking slot formed in the head of the electrical tie. Such an electrical tie is quite limited in the scope of applications, since the elongate strap must be received in the locking slot of the head in a single orientation, and the tie cannot be rigidly mounted to a separate mounting structure.
What is needed in the art is an electrical tie which inhibits longitudinal movement of the convoluted tubing, allows insertion of the elongate strap in either selected orientation, allows the electrical tie to be rigidly affixed to a mounting surface, and allows the electrical tie to flex relative to the mounting surface.